Dekka's Story
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Dekka's confession Pre-FAYZ


**This is a story with many different little stories of life before the FAYZ for some character it may be about anything I'm not sure yet. The first person is Dekka.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone**

**Warning: You guys have read the book and know who Dekka is if your uncomfortable eith the topic just skip it.**

The Arizona sun beaten down on our backs as we walked. I could feel my skin tightening on my body. It's funny how most people think black people can't get sunburn- how stupid they are.

"It hurts doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yes grandma it does." I answered gritting my teeth knowing what's going to come next.

"I told ya'h to put on that sunscreen."

Grandma wasn't strict she tells you once and if you don't listen you suffered the consequences. Right now I wished I had listened I can't stand it anymore the constant sunlight on my skin, the heat worse than I ever felt in my life.

I hated these long walks; my legs ached from walking the two miles from Grandmas house. Buts she loved them grandma loved the flat dry, land she called her home more than any place else in the world.

My parents have tried to convince her many times to move closer to us in Seattle but she wouldn't budge.

I've been coming to grandma's house since I was six years old. My parents hated in the summer, me sitting on the couch doing anything, my only friend miles away.

I was never interested in ballet, piano or any of the things my parents tried to get me into. I've always been different and my parents hated that. At least when I am with grandma they can't see me.

Grandma stopped to sit at a bench in at a small park. I resisted mentioning the fact that we had past several parks along the way.

There were lots of kids at the park half of them running around playing basketball and the other half gulping down bottles of water.

Grandma and I took out our own; she took a couple a sips while I drained the whole thing down.

Grandma watched me silently her tired eyes watching my every move. I felt naked but I waited she had something on her mind.

I threw my empty water bottle into the bin a few feet across from where we were sitting.

"Ever since you got here you've been quiet, up in your own little world. You've only had two decent conversations with me since this past month."

Grandma is probably the only person in the world besides Evie who thinks I talk too much, I guess because they're the only two people I talk to.

Grandma has always been easier to talk laid back and hones, to I could tell her anything. Unlike my parents who were very strict and all about business. I never could talk to them because they never had the time to listen.

"So what is it sweetheart?" Grandma asked gently.

I hated when she called me sweetheart, it makes me feel small and vulnerable. I'm guessing exactly how she wants me to feel so I could confine all my feeling to her, she's smart that way.

But I couldn't risk telling grandma what was going on; to see the close bond we share shatter and tear because I'm a freak.

"It's nothing grandma." I lied smoothly.

She didn't say anything allowing myself to drift to that day the day that she left. Evie my only friend was very much like me. She was weird, never really fitting in with the other girls. We meet back in second grade and from that day forward we were glued together like glue.

The only times we would be separated is when during the summer she will leave to go stay with her dad in New York and I would go to grandma's in Arizona.

But in May we had said our finale goodbye as she and her family moved to New York to be closer to her father. I was trying not to cry but it was hard not to when you're seeing your only friend leave you for probably forever, maybe the last time you will ever see each other.

We embraced which wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Although Evie and I have been friends for a long time we only given each other a handful of hugs.

"I'll miss you." I whispered nearly silently.

"I'll miss you more." She said.

When we let go of each other I could see that she has been silently crying herself. This surprises me for some reason, I thought about it. It occurred to me that I have never seen Evie cry she was always a rock, stronger then steel.

"You're crying." I say softly. "It's going to be okay." I say.

"You don't understand Dekka she said."

"I do were never going to see each other again." I said.

"No- see-"Then she kissed me. A deep long lasting kiss and I let her. It felt so right like everything I ever wanted, her lips so soft on mine, and sweet it was amazing."

We were both breathless when the kiss ended but she recovered first, "Bye Dekka." She said and she walked out the house and into the car that took her away from me forever.

I shook the memory from my head, I did want to tell grandma but I was too scared. She'd always been relaxed about things, but this admitting that I'm a lesbian? It may be too much

"Remember Dekka you could tell me anything." She reassured me.

"Grandma I kissed a girl and I liked it." I blurted it out relieved to finally say it openly.

She said nothing for an awhile and I could feel my heart sinking.

"So that's why you never wore my dress." She said finally.

I smiled, "Sure grandma." I said sarcastically. But I was relieved that at least I still had one of my best friends.

For a while everything seemed that it would be fine until my parents came to get me. They got a nasty surprise when I told them about my new found Identify.

"They don't mean it sweetheart your parents just aren't ones to bend without breaking." Grandma said over the phone.

"I know grandma but still-bye." I said quietly in to the receiver.

"Okay bye call me when you get there." She aid and the dial tone went out.

I sighed as I bordered the plan to Perdido Beach California that would take me to my new home Coates Academy.

**Who should I do next and what should it be about? I don't mind if you guys leave some opinions in your reviews just as long as its pre Fayz, they may still have their powers though. As some did have it before the start of the book. Please check out my poll on my profile; Plague spoiler alert.**


End file.
